Liechtenstein's Letters to the World
by Lili's Flowers
Summary: Inspired by others who have done the same, you can send letters to Liechtenstein, a.k.a. Lili Zwingli! Please enjoy! No copyright infringment intended, and all characters and such belong to their respective owners.
1. From: Lili to the World

Dear world,

Hello everyone! My name is Liechtenstein, but that's kind of a lot to say, and a lot of people can't spell it, so you can just call me Lili.

So, I've noticed that some of the other countries have started receiving letters and such from other countries and fans from all over the world. I thought that was a great idea, and I've decided to do the same! I give them all their due credit for inspiring me to do so too, since it was their idea first, after all.

I know I'm not a very big country, but I hope that somewhere out there I have at least a few people who want to write to me…

When I first told my brother about it, he laughed and said it was stupid, but he said I could do it if I made sure not to answer the creepy letters if I get any. I don't see why I would, but if I do, he told me to tell him, and he'd take care of them for me. I don't know exactly what he means by that, but it involved a machine gun and hunting someone down. Oh well, he's just looking out for me because he's such a great big brother.

Anyway, I'm writing this first letter to everyone in the entire world to tell you that you can now contact me if you want to, and I really hope you do! Write to me about anything! Ask me questions, or just say hi! Like I said before, just don't write anything creepy, because I don't really want to make my brother mad. I don't think you'd want to either.

I hope to hear from you!

From,

Liechtenstein, with love.


	2. From: Nekoshippy

_Dear Liechtenstein,_

_You are one of my favorite countries because you are so cute! XD Anyways are their any countries do you like or you think are nice? And how do you feel about the relationships some people say you are in? Also what do you like to do in your spare time? _

_I hope this will help you get this started!_

_With love,_

_Nekoshippy_

_..._

Dear Nekoshippy,

I'm your favorite? Wow, thank you so much! That makes me so happy!

In response to your question, there are lots of countries that are very nice. Although I haven't met all of them yet, I'd love to become friends someday! I don't really know that many countries outside of Europe, though I've heard much about them. Obviously I'm closest to my brother, but Austria, who is my nearest neighbor aside from Switzerland, has also been very kind to me. He takes us out for lunch occasionally. And sometimes when I visit Austria I get to see Hungary, too. She's pretty cool, and it's always good to see her; she's really my closest female friend, so it's fun to get away from all the testosterone at times, ha-ha. And though I've never gotten to know him well, Italy seems like he'd be a fun friend, too. The closest I've come to meeting him is whenever he decides to run naked through my backyard, which he does periodically. I think it's kind of funny, but my brother begs to differ. My northern neighbors Germany and Prussia are also very nice, however France tends to make me a bit nervous. I'm sure you could understand why.

A lot of people say that because technically Switzerland and I are not blood related that we are, um, "in a relationship". But I don't think I could ever look at him as anything other than a brother. It would be…well…just plain weird! As for anything else people say, I just tend to ignore it. Let them think what they want, right?

When I have free time, I like to read, and sometimes draw. My brother makes such cute drawings, they inspire me too. I'm not that good, but I practice! I like to take walks on sunny days, and sometimes have a picnic too. Gives me time to practice my drawings!

Hope I answered everything!

Love,

Lili


	3. From: Gilbert Beilschmidt

Ah, Lili! You started to do this too! Hehe... never knew you'd be one to jump on the bandwagon. Well, might as well grace you with my awesome letter. ;)

Anyway, how's it going, kiddo? Haven't seen ya since the Summit in Stockholm, and I didn't even talk to ya! Little Swissy was getting his panties in a bunch over you, and I didn't want to die so... Ja. Gott, I know! You should try and come over! I'm sure West'd like to see ya, and Elizaveta talks about you nonstop. I swear, you're the chick's little favorite. Plus, shes being a BITCH lately! She needs her... girl time... or something...

But ja! Miss ya, kid!

His Awesomeness, Gilbert Beillschmidt.

P.S.- Tell your big brother to calm his sweet little ass down, I would never come onto a kid. That's just wrong. And tell him to lay off you! Your a teenager, and you're awesomley strongwilled and stronger than you look. Plus, if anyone tries to hurt you, I'LL be the one kicking thier ass! KESESESE! You know, sometimes, I think I'm more like an older brother to you than he is. Girls need thier freedom, ya know? Anyway. Seeya, lil' sis. ;D

….

Hi Gilbert!

Originally I wasn't going to follow the trend but it seemed like fun, and so here I am!

You're right, it has been a while since we actually spoke, haha. I understand you're reasons at Stockholm for not attempting to; I wouldn't want to see you die, either.

It's been a bit boring around, so I say it's time for a vacation! I'd love to come over and see you and your brother and Elizaveta. And she's being a bit testy, you say? Hmm well it could be lack of "female bonding", but are you sure you haven't done anything to deserve her rage? I'd like to see Gilbird again, too. He's so cute!

And thanks for offering to look out for me. I think I'll be okay, though. I've been working on my aim, and it's not too bad! And you can be my official self-proclaimed brother if you'd like, kay?

Hope to see you soon!

Lots of love,

Liechtenstein


	4. From: Lily

_dear ,_

_my name is lily like yours but with a Y instead of a second I. i like the fact we have that much in common, and so i wonder what else we have in common, so i decided to write!i like green beans as a veggie, and i am a very big fan of blueberries and pomgrantes.i also like dark chocolate, but am not too fond of white chocolate. i like my onions well cooked but not raw, they seem to crunchy, but funny i dont have that problem with cucumbers i wonder why...? _

_i like the colors blue and white but i dislike gray, it has no passion in it! i also like the coloer purple and green. well i really like any color so long as its bright and loud, i dislike drab dull colors._

_i sent along a picture of me and my kitty sneezey, thats her paw print by my name!_

_love,_

_lily_

_eight years, 8 days 8 weeks 8 months_

_new york, new york_

….

Dear Lily,

I don't think I've ever met anyone else with my name! That's really nice! As for the other stuff you mentioned, I believe we do have a bit in common. I like green beans too, though they're not my favorite veggie, and blueberries are delicious! There are some bushes around my house that have really sweet ones, so I pick them when it's the right season. I love any kind of chocolate, and I can always have some when I want it, since we've got a lot of Swiss chocolate over here that Vash makes. I'm not a big onion fan, though cucumbers are great in salads.

Personally, my favorite color is pink, and I have to agree with you that dull colors are boring sometimes. Unless you accent them with bright colors, like on a dress!

Your kitty is so cute! Give her a pat on the head from me!

That's so cool about your age! You must keep really good track of that stuff. And since you're in New York, tell Alfred I said hello.

Lots of love,

Lili

P.S. I included my stamp too, I thought you might like it.


	5. From: Nicaragua

_Holá Lili!_

_I'm Nicaragua. I'm sorry Ahead of time if I curse, but for your sake I'll try not to. Plus, I've already had issues with America, I really don't want to be hunted down by Vash... But then I could just borrow one of Él Salvador's 51 handguns. Please don't ask me how he got them, I honestly don't know. Yeah, some sister. But my closest siblings are Honduras and Costa Rica (who's my twin brother!). Panama is pretty much in love with America, so I normally have to make sure she doesn't try some huge scheme to make him notice her. She's pretty jealous of America and Costa Rica's whole agreement thing (America protects Costa Rica and he gives America resources, mostly bananas). I'm not too happy about it myself, but hey, they're their own countries. They don't tell me what to do. So do you want to hang out some time? Ya know, if Switzerland lets ya. Oh! And I'm friend with Italy. When mi Papi Spain still ruled me, I would hang out with Romano all the time. And thus, I met Feliciano! He's pretty adorable! And I know what it's like to have an overprotective brother. Honduras is pretty protective. Except he doesn't have guns... I has to go._

_Adiós,_

_Nicaragua (Luisa Rodriguez)_

….

Dear Nicaragua,

Holá! (Did I say that right? Sorry, my Spanish isn't that good). Nice to meet you! So far, you're the first Central America country I've met! Congratulations! Don't worry, I'll make sure Vash doesn't try anything on you. You're safe.

Sounds like you've got quite an interesting family going on! Does you ever getting annoyed at you're siblings' antics? It must be pretty fun, though. Never a dull moment, right?

I'd love to come over sometime, and thanks for the invite! I'm sure my brother will let me go if I ask. He can't say no to me. :D

Adiós to you, too (Is that right, too?)

Love,

Liechtenstein


	6. From: Lily 2

_dear _

_i gave her a pat on the head just like you asked, she seemed a triffle upset with me for some reason, i dont know why, all i did was put her in her pretty pjs that mached mine so we could look good for the picture!_

_also, i have a dog whose name is max, mama named him after the doggy from "how the grich stole chirstmas" do you watch holiday shows from america or do you have ones made in your own nation you like?_

_my favorite part of halloween and christmas are driveing around and looking at all the decrations every one puts up, mama gets more and more ideas that way every year. its pretty funny uncle craig said if she put up enough lights she would end up with some ones personal plane comeing down in our back yard!_

_whats the best part of the holdays to you ?_

_love,_

_lily_

_8 months, nine days nine weeks eight months_

_ you very much for the stamp, as for saying hi to not a lot of people here ever meet him,he is very importent after all_

….

Dear Lily,

First off, kitty pjs are so cute! Your dog sounds very cute too! What a great name. Max is so adorable. I have actually seen that movie, and it's probably my favorite Christmas movie. We don't really have many of our own Christmas shows here. We usually watch America's since so many of them are well known, and pretty good.

My favorite part of the Christmas celebration is, like you, the decorations. Every year I put up a really big tree in our house and my brother and I decorate it and drink hot chocolate. And it's always really fun to go to others' houses too, since all the nations celebrate each in their own different way. Presents are fun to get and give, too! Which reminds me, I have to go think of some presents to give! I have a lot of people to buy for, as you can imagine. Got to go!

Lots of love,

Lili

P.S. How silly of me, I should have known! Alfred's probably off being a hero or something. Or bothering somebody. Or maybe both!


	7. From: Beijing

_Dear Liechtenstein,_

_Ni-Hao! My name is Beijing, and I was wondering what you were like. I haven't_

_met you yet, and I would love to become friends!_

_Zai Jian,_

_Beijing_

….

Dear Beijing,

Hello! It's so nice to meet you! I'd love to be friends; you can never have too many in my opinion.

What am I like? Hmm well…my favorite color is green like spring grass, I love animals, drawing, and reading. I like talking walks in the warm summer air and lying on my back on the lawn watching the clouds. I'm a small country, so sometimes I get overlooked, but I make my presence known! Oh and chocolate is simply the best thing ever! That's all I can think of right now, I hope we can get to know each other!

Lots of love,

Liechtenstein


	8. From: Transylvania

_Dear Liechtenstein_

_Would you mind if I call you Lili? It's kinda easier to spell. Not that I_

_don't like your name, it's nice. _

_I think we never met on the world meetings...maybe because I rarely come..._

_My brother Romania rules over me anyways... He's really annoying. He often_

_acts like a kid (maybe because deep down I he still is) and keeps claiming_

_that he's my big brother but he seems to forget that I was the one raising_

_him! And now, just because he's taller than me, he thinks he's got the right_

_to treat me like 'his lovely little sister'. So, I sometimes have little anger_

_problems and since you always look so calm, I wanted to ask if you've got some_

_advices for me not to lose my head with my brothers..._

_Okay, I'll stop annoying you. Have a nice day, Lili. _

_With love,_

_Transilvania, Ionela 'Inna' Luca._

…_._

Dear Transilvania,

It's a pleasure to meet you! You're right, I don't believe I have ever seen you at the meetings. You should come more often; we'd get a chance to chat. Of course you can call me Lili, lots of people do.

I'll give you the best advice that I can. I can kind of relate to your situation with your brother. My brother Switzerland can be a bit of a bother sometimes too. He's pretty protective, so he too sometimes treats me like a "lovely little sister", too. But I remind him that just because I'm small, does not mean I can't handle myself. I suggest you remind your brother of that too. Assert your independence! As for not losing your head, just try and ignore him. The most he'll probably do is have a hissy fit and get over it, haha, right? And that's always funny, well, at least I find it funny! Try it, see how that works.

And don't worry, you're not annoying. I love getting letters, so you made my day!

Lots of love,

Lili


	9. From: Lily 3

_dear lili,_

_we used to put up a tree until one day we had too many kittys wandering in and_

_out of the house and they started climbing it like a bunch of well kittys. so_

_now we just have lights and other decrotions going on.i havent been feeling_

_too well the past few days, for some reason my body wont let me eat anything_

_but crackers ordrink anything but water with out my tummy rebeling, i hope i_

_am well in time for thanksgiveing dinner, mummy always goes all out for that_

_when it comes to food! also i heared your big brother has three pet goats, is_

_that true? and i'm a little suprised that he chose to shoot at italy when he_

_doesnt mean to let you two see him well unclothed, not like and his_

_rose covering his man parts.i'm also suprised he hasnt gone trough your mail_

_to make sure there are no creepy people writeing to you._

_love,_

_lily_

….

Dear Lily,

Wow! That many kitties! Greece would love your house! He's probably move in and never leave, ha-ha.

Yes, Vash does have goats. They're very cute, and we take turns caring for them and feeding them. They eat anything, and I mean ANYTHING. As for Italy, it's nothing against him, it's just Vash tries not to take sides in anything, so he shoots at anyone who sneaks through our yard. Italy's a bit free, so he just does what he likes. But he never seems to learn, and he's always back a little while later. Right now there's been no trace of France, and I hope not, because he's rather creepy. With Italy it's one thing, with France, it's another matter entirely….heh…

Don't get the wrong idea about Vash. He's wouldn't go through my mail. He's just protective. Because I'm small, and the fact that I've been pushed around a bit by other countries, he's just looking out for me. I think it's sweet. But I can certainly take care of myself! And anyway, I think he might be a little jealous about my letters because he doesn't get any.

Nice talking to you again!

Lots of love,

Lili


	10. From: Kira Volkov

_Dear Liechtenstein,_

_Hello! My name is Arabia Petrea (but please call me Kira, it's my human name)._

_It's great to finally write to you._

_I have heard a lot about you from Hungary. Since you seemed really nice, I_

_decided to write. I haven't been able to talk with you at meeting since I am_

_very busy and when I have time, I always see you talking with your brother._

_Please write soon,_

_Kira Volkov_

…_._

Dear Kira,

It's wonderful to write to you, too! So Hungary talks about me, hmm? I hope she's saying good things, ha-ha! No worries, I'm sure she is.

Yes, I have seen you at the meetings. I've been meaning to speak to you, but I never get the chance. It seems like whenever you're free, I'm not, and whenever I'm free, you're not! Funny how that works, huh? Oh well. At least we got to speak through letters, though. That's always good.

Hope to see you at the next meeting!

Love,

Liectenstein


	11. From: Bermuda

_Dear Lily,_

_Hello I'm Bermuda also known as Alice Kirkland._

_I'm England's daughter. I'm one of the smallest countries in the world :'(_

_You see before the Ice age i used to be 300 square miles but now i'm only 21_

_But anyways my brothers are America and Canada._

_Hmmmm, I like to hang out with Japan in my spare time. I also celebrate many festivals with him as well. :D_

_OH, and you probably might have seen me at the last meeting. I have blond hair that is layered and goes down to my waist almost, i was wearing a white dress shirt, black sneakers, a red tie and a black vest. _

_I was the one who France tried to grope last time before Hungary bashes his head with her frying pan. lD_

_Hope to here from you soon._

_~Alice Kirkland._

_P.S. i forgot if you every get lonely just call me and i can portal myself there. :D_

_Yup i inverted magic from Daddy ^w^_

…

Dear Bermuda (Alice),

Nice to hear from you! Myself being such a small country, I know how you feel. But great things come in small packages, right?

I believe I did see you at the last meeting, although I apologize that I didn't get a chance to speak to you. Europe's been very busy these days; we have a lot to do. Ha-ha, and about France, I lost track of how many people he's groped. Too many to remember. And he deserves Hungary's frying pan treatment every time. Tsk-tsk, he never learns. But I'm sure your dad can attest to that, yes?

When I have some free time, I'll definitely drop you a line. I'd love to have you over!

See you soon!

Love,

Lili

P.S. Say hi to Alfred and Matthew for me. :D


	12. From: Lili to the World 2

Dear World,

Wow! It's been quite a while since I've talked to all of you! I hope you've had a nice holiday season, whether it is Christmas, Hanukkah, or any other holiday that you celebrate. And that you've had a very happy New Year! I've been offline due to some pretty bad internet problems, so I wasn't able to receive or respond to any letters that you may have sent me. We called the repair man, but he ended up just messing up some wires and making it worse. It took me a few days, and let me tell you I got a bit frustrated, but eventually I got it all worked out. If you want something done correctly, do it yourself, right?

But anyway, I just wanted to let you all know that I'm back online. I didn't just disappear from the face of the earth or decided to ignore everybody. I'll try my best to respond to any letters that were sent while I was gone, and again, sorry for the late reply!

Hope to hear from you all again!

Best wishes,

Liechtenstein


	13. From: Alex

Dear Lili,

Have you ever had a sleepover with Elizabeta? if so what did you guys do? Lili

do you take pleasure in making your brother smile? do you want vash to make a

drawing of you? what happened to your old dress? its around new year, so how

do you and your brother celebrate new year?

Happy New year,

Alex

…..

Dear Alex,

Sorry for the late reply. Internet's been down for a bit here and I hadn't gotten around to fixing it since I've been pretty busy. But I'm back!

Actually I have had a sleepover a couple times with Elizaveta, although I haven't in quite some time. Thanks for reminding me, I should give her a call sometime!

In response to your question, I love it when my brother smiles! He doesn't do it often enough though, and he really should. After everything that he's done and continues to do for me, how could I not like it when I know that I'm part of the reason when he's happy? Hmm…I should ask him to make a really nice drawing of me. I'd love to see it! He's usually pretty good at details and that stuff, so I'm sure it would be great. Thanks for the idea!

The old dress that I had before my brother took me in was, as you can imagine, pretty tattered and worn out from the depression. Although I liked it very much, it really was beyond repair. So I made a whole new wardrobe once I got settled in with my brother. What girl doesn't want a whole new set of clothes though, right? Ha-ha!

As for celebrating the new year, instead of celebrating it on the first day of January, like many countries do, Vash and I celebrate it on January 13th. We do it them because my brother still follows the Julian calendar. But we celebrate pretty much like anyone else. We wait up until midnight to welcome in the New Year, and have lots of special sweets and treats to eat. When the New Year finally arrives, we send best wishes for a happy and healthy year to come to all our friends. We had a great time this past celebration, and I hope you did, too!

Thanks for writing!

Love,

Lili


	14. From: Tasmania

Dear Lilli,

It looks like mainly other nations are writing you letters here! That's

unexpected, I thought there'd be more humans writing.

My name's Jaina, I'm the Australian state of Tasmania! I live with my brother,

too, but he's younger than me, not older. You might have seen him at meetings,

he's the idiot who can't take anything seriously.

I wish I could be part of Europe! So many interesting things happen there, and

there's lots of really nice people! Being a part of Australia is pretty

boring, especially since there aren't many nations around to talk to. Perhaps

I should attend a meeting with my brother some time, I'm sure that being so

secluded is turning me into something like Matthew!

Your country is in the mountains, isn't it? Does it snow really often there,

or only in the winter? Because my island is pretty close to Antarctica, I have

a climate similar to England's, except minus the snow, it only snows on the

mountains in deep winter.

What's it like to be a landlocked country? My brothers and I are all islands,

(or at least have coast, like Holland) and I've never been to a country that

doesn't have a beach! I know that sounds incredibly Australian of me, to pine

for beaches, but I really just love the water. Have you ever been to the

beach? The water looks really amazing, especially when you can't see to the

other side! The sun and sky makes it such a lovely blue-green colour, and it's

very relaxing. I always try not to get sunburnt, but it can't be helped since

I'm so pale, I guess.

I suppose this is really enough talking, right? When I scroll back up, it

looks so long! I talk so little in real life, but in letters or messages I

always write a lot, haha.

Schriif snel terug!

Tasmania (Jaina Alinga Kirkland)

….

Dear Tasmania,

It's great to hear from you! I believe I have seen your brother a few times at the meetings, although there are quite a few idiots who can't take things seriously…not mentioning any names, though!

Although I've never been there, I'm sure Australia has some great things about it, and you should be happy to live there! I hear the Great Barrier Reef is gorgeous! Have you ever been there? But I can understand why you might want to be in a more populated continent; I imagine it could get lonely sometimes. You should pay Vash and I a visit! I'll personally show you around.

Yep, my entire country is located right in the center of the Alps. It's quite nice, in my opinion, since the scenery is very tranquil and beautiful. Naturally, it does snow quite a bit in winter, so that makes it a great place if you like to ski or snowboard. I like to go out after a quiet snowfall and just enjoy the peace and quiet, and make snow angels on the front yard, too. Being a landlocked country isn't too bad at all. I like where I live very much. Although there are times when I wish I could just walk a short distance to the beach. Right now, if I want to go to the beach, I have to visit someone else's house on the coast, like Italy. Your beaches sound beautiful! I hope I can see them someday. Although like you, I'm sure I would get sunburned, ha-ha!

Nice to hear from you!

With love,

Liechtenstein


	15. From: Rhode Island

_Hi, Lily!___

_Rhode Island here, one of Alfred's many states. I also know what it's like being fretted over, picked on, or just plain ignored because of my size. As the smallest of the states, people either mistake me for my big brother Massachussets or don't even see me. (And a lot of people think I'm actually an island—but I'm not! I'm part of the mainland!)___

_I've had my fair share of troubles too. Back when my dad, Alfred, was trying to win his independence from our grandpa Arthur, I was the only one of the states to demand a bill of rights because I knew that's what my people needed. Dad soon threatened to make me a separate country and tax the heck outta me, so I had to give up my fight. And then, years later, we all got a Bill of Rights. My big sister Virginia says it was all her idea, but I totally know that it was mine.___

_What I want to say here is that you are not alone. I may be tiny, but I've got a big heart and the hope & courage to match. If you're ever in trouble, I'll be more than happy to help you out!___

_Kisses,___

_Rachael Williams-Jones___

_The State of Rhode Island and Providence Plantations_

Dear Rachael,

It's nice to know I'm not alone! We small countries, or in your case, state, need to stick together! As the saying goes, big things come in small packages, right? If I'm not mistaken, you're on the east coast of America, right? I was keeping up on the goings-on in the world the other day and apparently you've gotten quite a bit of snow in the past month or so, am I right? I always like snow, but I can certainly sympathize with how much a really big blizzard can slow things down. But spring's on the way soon!

Thank you very much for offering to help me out! If there's anything you ever need on your end, just let me know, and I'll gladly return the favor!

Thanks for writing!

Love,

Lili


	16. From: NB

_Hello there Liechtenstein,___

_How are you? I've heard so much about you. I'd like to say first off that you're SO cute, it wouldn't surprise me if people constantly want to hug you whenever they see you...___

_On a more serious note, has the currently global recession affected you any? Some of the other European nations and America are being hit hard by it. I can imagine that your big brother Switzerland is pretty miffed at America since the recession started with him like back in the Great Depression... /sighs/___

_Anyhow, who do you like amongst the other nations? I can imagine that many of them are quite nice to you given how cute and sweet you are...___

_Hope to hear from you soon.___

_Respectfully,___

_NeoByzantium (AKA NB)_

Dear NB,

I'm doing pretty well, thanks for asking. And thanks for the complement, hee-hee. Actually, it's true that people always seem to want to hug me, like when we're at a conference or something where there're lots of other people. It's kind of funny though, since it annoys the heck out of Vash.

In response to your question, the global recession has had a bit of an impact even here. Our country's direct exports went down by 0.8%, and our gross domestic product dropped by 3.4% back in 2008. But for the most part, we've been okay financially, which is always a good thing, compared to how the other countries have been faring. Actually, Switzerland's currency rate is at its all time high, being 20% higher compared to the U.S. dollar.

I get along pretty well with just about everyone here in Europe, since, like my brother, I'm a neutral country. But being sweet can't ever hurt, right? :)

Have a nice day!

Love,

Liechtenstein


	17. From: Vash

_Dear Lili,_

Why are you writing to other countries? I told you not to talk to strangers! Well I suppose it can't be helped now, but be more careful who you converse with! Regardless of what he says, he is a pervert and is not to be trusted! If you must go to his house, make sure Elizaveta stays with you at ALL TIMES and I'm going to give you a gun as well to protect yourself. He is not to touch you AT ALL, even if it seems friendly!

Love,

Vash

PS. And I did NOT read your mail to know you were contacting that albino, he came to me and told me that you were writing to other countries and that I should let you open up more. I do not listen to him but... but if you're determined to contact other nations I won't stop you. Just... be careful!

...

Dear Big Brother,

Don't get so flustered, I only want to get to know other countries better. We're all in the same world after all, right? I know you said not to talk to strangers, but everyone is a stranger at one point until you become familiar with them. What better way to do that? Don't worry, dearest brother, I can take care of myself just fine. I know you're worried about Gilbert, but I assure you, Elizaveta will be there. Actually, I mostly want to go just to pay her a visit, but don't tell him that, hee-hee. I'll take the gun since it'll ease your nerves, though I probably won't need it. And if it makes you feel better, I haven't forgotten any of the things we worked on in target practice, either.

Love,

Lili

P.S. I think it's supposed to rain tomorrow, but on Friday it should be sunny, so I thought we could have a picnic again. You know how much I like them. :)


	18. From: Zell

_Hello Liechtenstein,_

Do you have fun reading all these letters? I you are, I'll write back more often!

Anyways, I can sort of relate to your situation with your brother; I have an overprotective younger brother (though he doesn't shoot at things).

Anyways, has France ever given you trouble? Because if he has, just call me! I'm not too tough, but I would have no trouble smacking him if he did anything!

Sincerely,

Zelda12343 (but do call me Zell)

...

Dear Zell,

As you can imagine, I do take great pleasure in reading all the letters from everybody. It's nice to hear from people from all over the globe. It makes me so happy that people want to talk to me. Being so small, sometimes I feel like no one notices me. But all the letters I've been getting put my mind at ease on that matter. Surprisingly enough, France really hasn't given me any trouble at all recently. Although there was one point before Switzerland took me in that I was governed by France, thanks to his crazy boss and a little something called the Rhine Confederation a long while back. But if he ever does attempt to cross Vash and bother me, I'll let you know! :)

Thanks for writing!

Love,

Liechtenstein

P.S. Brothers are fun...to pester at times, hee hee. I'm sure you know what I mean.


	19. From: The Philipines

Magandang Araw (Good day) Ms. Liechtenstein,

I would first like to introduce myself, I am Maria Clara dela Cruz, the Republic of the Philippines, and I heard from other nations that you were also writing letters to other nations. Well, since someone told me to expand my social circle, I don't see any harm in writing, though I am a bit apprehensive...

At any rate, I'd like to ask a few questions (Please excuse me if I'm being terribly intrusive), I learned from a somewhat unreliable source that you once had an economic policy that allowed others to rent your country, is this true? What is it like living in Europe, do living with somewhat -unique nations ever bother you? (e.g. Italy, France)

Sincerely Yours,

Maria Clara Consolacion Victorina Narsisa dela Cruz y Carriedo

P.S. Sorry about the rather longish name...You can blame Spain for that.

P.P.S. Does Switzerland have a Swiss Guard uniform? Does he ever wear it? I can't say I can imagine him wearing it...

...

Dear Maria,

Guten tag! It's great to meet you! Please don't be nervous writing, I promise, I don't bite. :)

Ha-ha, you're actually the first one to ask me about the whole renting thing...I was waiting for that to pop up at one time or another. The "rent a state" program, as it was called, was an attempt to gain more tourists, seeing as I'm one of the least known of the European countries, and thus boost our economy. The idea was for people to be able to gain full access to some our very scenic areas, such as Gutenberg Castle, and other such places. This was mainly meant for large groups, such as conventions or corporations seeking a picturesque meeting venue, seeing as the price ranged from about $300 to up to around $500 per person for each night they stayed. It was a nice idea at times because I'd get to meet important people from all over, but I'm sure you can imagine that having up to 900 people in your house at once can get a bit irksome, not to mention hectic!

Thanks for writing!

Love, Liechtenstein

P.S. I love living in Europe. I wouldn't trade my home here for anywhere in the world! The other "unique" countries, as you quite accurately put it, don't bother me too much. And besides, I'm sure Vash would put them in their place fairly quickly if they did.

P.P.S. Now that you mention it, I believe my brother does have a Swiss Guard uniform, although he never wears it. I should convince him to sometime. Thanks for bringing that up, hahaha!


	20. From: Elite

Hello.

My name is EliteKessu but you can just call me Elite since I'm calling you

Lilli. I really hope you don't mind that at all.

Anyways, onto my questions.

What would your brother say if you became friends with a overactive tomboy

otaku like me? He probably don't like the idea since I like to give out a

bunch of hugs to my friends.

*Side glance*

Anyways! (Sorry distracting myself. ^^')

Do you think that your brother is a bit lonely since he's not getting letters

of his own?

And would you think if one day a random person, like me, ever goes to a world

meeting and start to fangirl? What would your reaction be? Curious to find

out.

Please respond to my poorly written letter that you brother would probably

never approve of.

- Elite

…..

Dear Elite,

Thanks for writing! Don't worry, I don't mind being called Lili at all. You seem like a pretty interesting person, and you've posed a few interesting questions, so I'll try to answer them as best as I can.

Like I said, you sound like quite an eccentric person (and I mean that in a good way, so don't worry). Vash is a bit defensive towards anybody at first, seeing how he's a bit of a xenophobic, so I wouldn't doubt he'd be that way with you too, but it's nothing personal. He usually trusts my judgment about people after a bit of convincing, so I'm sure once he got to know you, it'd be okay. As for the hugs, I think they're great, and I'd certainly hug you back! But don't be surprised if you did that and found yourself looking down the barrel of a gun…Vash tends to do stuff like that. He is, as I've learnt you otakus say, tsundere…did I get that right? Just don't tell him I said that, hee-hee….

Does my brother get lonely because no one really writes to him? Hmm…maybe. He has put up quite a wall between himself and other countries, and it makes me sad a lot to see that. He doesn't appear to miss any social interaction that he's losing out on, but my theory is that somewhere deep inside, where he doesn't want to admit exists, he does get lonely sometimes. Sometimes I think part of the reason he took me in is because he felt alone in the world. If asked him, he'd say he was perfectly content the way he is. But I know him better than that .

In response to your last question, I think that would be pretty funny if someone like you (yes, I know you are referring to yourself, silly) came to one of our meetings. They tend to get a bit longwinded and redundant, especially when countries like America take the floor (don't get me wrong, Alfred's awesome and all, but he kind of repeats himself quite a bit). So I think a distraction such as a squealing fangirl would be a welcome surprise! Just be prepared for some…interesting reactions from everyone.

Anyway, I hope I've answered your questions. It was nice talking to you!

Tschüß,

Lili


	21. From: Hungary

Dear Lily,

What is up girl?

I haven't seen you since the summit! That's WAY too long. I really wanted to

write you a letter so we could, you know catch up and so on.

Anyways, all the wonderful yaoi I have been reading has been...well wonderful,

and if you darling brother won't mind, I'd love to share it with you sometime~

Gilbert is still being an **. I swear, one day I am really going to frying pan

his brains out. Seriously. No joke.

We should get to together sometime~

With love :DD,

Hungary

PS Has your brother been spending any time with Austria?

…

Dear Hungary,

Goodness, it has been too long! It's great to hear from you again! I hope you have been well, and from the sounds of it, you haven't killed Gilbert just yet, and that's pretty good. I know it's tempting, but I don't think you should do that because I wouldn't want one of my best friends to be a murderer.

I have no doubts whatsoever that the yaoi you've been reading lately is great, and you're very content with it, but I think perhaps it would be a good idea if you kept it to yourself. I'm sure you understand.

I would love to get together and spend time with you! I think it's high time we had some way overdue girl time, don't you agree? Just drop me a line when you're able to, since I'm pretty much free anytime.

Also, I don't think Switzerland has seen Austria recently, but when I came in from a stroll yesterday he was on the phone, and hung up quite abruptly when I asked whom he was talking with, so perhaps that was him.

Sent with lots of love and hugs,

Liechtenstein


	22. From: Andorra

Hola Liechtenstein!,

So your brother mellowed out a bit, hm? Not enough for comfort('cause you

know, the whole guns thing), but that's a big brother for you...

Anyway, noia, me and some microstates(Vatican, Monaco,etc)been thinking that a

break is needed! Yes! This is an invitation! You can even choose where we can

go!

And don't worry, Big Brother France won't even be around(this is just in case

Swizzy is looking at this too)!

Vens?,

Principality of Andorra

…

Dear Andorra,

Hola to you, too! I don't know if I'd say that my brother has quite mellowed out, but he definitely has gotten a bit more relaxed with my whole letter-writing hobby. I think the fact that I haven't been kidnapped or attacked has put him a little bit at ease. But as you say, he's my big brother, so he'll always worry his head off.

I am flattered by your invitation to come with you on a trip! It's not often that I'm asked to attend anything. Of course, I'd have to ask my brother, but I'm sure it'll be great fun! As for location, I've always wanted to see the beach. Being a landlocked country, that kind of been my wish for quite some time. So if that's okay with you, anywhere coastal is fine with me!

Danke!

Love,

Liechtenstein

P.S. I will assure Vash that Francis will not be present. I'm hoping that will win him over.


	23. From: Elite 2

_Hey Lilli, thank you ever so much for answering to me poorly written letter of_

_mine from last time. Don't you worry, this letter will be better, some what. ._

_. ._

_Haha, I just have to be careful then huh? So one hug and I'll be dead meat._

_aww he's such a meanie butt if he ever did that to me. But then again I'll_

_probably hide behind you for protection. hehe sorry if I ever do that. . . _

_And he is a tsundere! No doubt about it. _

_I see what you're you're saying there. Sooooo I'll try to ask him questions_

_too, through you if that's okay. If not then let me know. But at least this_

_way he won't feel completely left out. But my first question to him is if he_

_would become friends with me! XD_

_Awww, you know I was talking about myself. Oh well, XD I really wish I could_

_just come into the world conference meeting one day and start tackle hugging_

_all of my favorite hetalia characters! But I know better then to do that but_

_I'm sure it would definitely be fun. And I could meet you in person so that_

_will be an added bonus. _

_And finally a question, Am I the only human (Mortal) to talk to you? Just_

_curious. . . . ._

_Well thank you sooooooo very much for taking the time to contact me. We're_

_going to be the best of friends. ^^_

…_.._

Dear Elite,

If it makes you feel better, I liked your first letter very much! It was very entertaining, and I mean that as a compliment. Of course you can ask me questions for Vash! I think that since I'd be the one asking he'd be most honest. And it's really nice of you to want to include my brother and become friends. A lot of others get scared away by him…so, ask away, dear!

To answer the question you had for me, you're not the only human/mortal that I've talked to. But it is mostly other countries, principalities, states, and the like that write to me. But it doesn't really matter much to me who or what you are. Friends are friends no matter what!

Nice talking to you again!

Love,

Lili

P.S. It's perfectly fine if you need to hide behind me from Vash. Totally understandable.


	24. From: North Carolina

_Hiya Lili!_

_What's Up! My name is Wendy N. Jones, a.k.a North Carolina! I'm one of_

_America's children, so I have 49 brothers and sisters! I know what it's like_

_having a protective brother, my twin brother, South Carolina, dosen't let me_

_hang out with anyone! It's super- duper annoying, and because of that, I'd_

_like to become your friend! If our brothers allow it! I guess I should tell_

_you a little bit about me, huh? I love sweet potatoes and red delicious_

_apples, there my fav! I also love the colors, burgandy,hot pink, and dark,dark_

_black! What's your favorite sport, because I love every sport! Especially_

_NASCAR! My favorite activities are sports, sports, and, SPORTS! What about_

_you? Also, tell Vash I said Hiya! I sent you some sweet potatoes as a gift,_

_pleaaaaaaaassssssseeeeee enjoy them!_

_Be my BFF,_

_Wendy "North Carolina" Jone_

_PS My middle name is Nicole! What's your's !_

…

Dear North Carolina,

It's nice to meet you! I've already hear from your sibling Rhode Island, so it's great to hear from another one of Alfred's states!

Ah, so you understand the brother thing as well? Good to know I'm not alone. But isn't it great having someone who cares for you so much? Sure, it can get bothersome sometimes, but all in all, I think it's really sweet.

I see that you seem to be quite an athlete. That's great! I like sports myself, too. My favorite sports are skiing, since my house is great for that because of the surrounding mountains, and football (in your house, I believe you call it soccer). I also like tennis (the Vaduz Tennis Club is located in my capital), and the Liechtenstein Motor Club is for motor sports. The FIFA Women's World Cup is being held at Germany's house, which isn't too far from me, so I plan on paying a visit to enjoy the game, and to support all the girls from Europe, and the rest of the world, too.

I don't actually have a middle name. And now that you mention it, I wish I did. I like yours; it's very pretty.

I will most certainly tell Vash you said hello, and I would love to become friends with you!

Mit viele liebe,

Lili

P.S. The sweet potatoes were absolutely delicious!


	25. From: Nederlands

_Hallo Liechtenstein, _

_I saw mijn zus already talked to you...don't worry, I'm not going to do_

_anything 'weird'! I'm busy hanging out with Matthew or Kiku anyways..._

_Well, hoi. How have you been doing lately? I've been pretty stressed that_

_ecoli scare isn't helping my farmers lately. And I'm getting ready for the big_

_gay pride week in Amsterdam..._

_Vaarwel._

_Lars Van Rijn,_

_Nederlands._

…_._

Dear Nederlands,

Guten tag! I've been doing pretty well, thanks for asking. I hope you are feel better after the e-coli thing. I was a little nervous about it myself; I was so scared of getting sick! And since much of it happened in Germany, and that's not all that far, it was a little disconcerting. But try not to stress out about it WAY too much. That won't help anything.

I hope the festival in Amsterdam goes well for you. Maybe that'll get your mind off some of your worries .

Thanks for writing!

Love,

Liechtenstein


	26. From: Elite 3

_Hey Liili, _

_Thanks again for answering. ^^ _

_You really like my first letter? Hehehehhehehe you're embrassassing me a_

_little. XP _

_Really? People are that afraid of your brother? No kidding? Wow, that's a_

_shocker. I know he's imtimidating but he's not scary. And besides he's just_

_protecting himself and you so there should be no reason to be so scared of him_

_if he's doing that. _

_I'd figured he would be the most honest towards you. I wanted to know if he's_

_willing to become friends with me. If so then maybe we could melt some of that_

_all of ice he seems to have. And I'm also wondering why he hates Austria so_

_much. It's kind of confusing. And thank you for asking these questions to him_

_for me. _

_I'm still hoping to appear at one of those world meetings one day and just_

_tackle hug my favorite characters. ^^ And you of course, I would give you a_

_giant hug. XD_

_So I'm not the only human/mortal talking to you now. Hmm, well I'd figured I_

_was since you're a country and all I thought it would be hard to talk to_

_martal since you're busy with country stuff. (No offense.) Do you ever take_

_breaks? Like a vacation?_

_Please respond._

_-Elite_

…_._

Dear Elite,

Hallo again!

Actually, I wouldn't say that people are SCARED of Vash, I just mean that he can be a little intimidating, especially the way he likes to carry around a rifle or some other gun. But deep down he's a just a softie (Oops….don't tell him I said that! Hee-hee!)

I asked him your questions once I opened your letter. When I told him that you wanted to know if he'd be friends with you, he just kind of huffed and said, "We'll see". That sounds pretty promising!

I also talked to him about Austria, but I told him it was because I wanted to know (a lot easier for him not to get too too mad). Even though he said that he does, I know that he doesn't hate Austria. You're right, he does have a bit of a confusing friendship/enemy relationship with him. He didn't tell me much, other than it wasn't anything for me to be concerned about. He said that sometimes people drift apart for reasons that can't be explained or understood well. It's just how life is. But I know it's a sore spot for him since he didn't want to talk about it. Sorry that I couldn't explain much. Big Brother confuses even me sometimes, too.

I do take breaks sometimes from the hectic moments that go along with being a country. I love the mountains, so I go out for walks in the Alps quite often. There's no place in the world that I'd rather be! It's very peaceful, and a wonderful way to de-stress when some of the bigger countries start stirring up the storms.

I hope I answered your questions!

Mit liebe,

Lili


	27. From: Elite 4

_Lilli,_

_WOOT! Yes! One small step can take you places. ^^ _

_In all honesty I like the personality that your brother holds. It's similar to England when it comes to being a tsundere but it's just not the same. Your brother has the weird aura about him saying that I could trust him, even if he's intimidating. (He is a big softie, I know. ^^ Shhh . . . .)_

_My next question to him is "Are there any other countries besides Lilli that he actually likes and not hold a gun to?"_

_Hmmm, Well I could always ask Austria about why he's not really friends with Switzerland but I have a feeling that he has a sore spot about that too. _

_You're so lucky! T^T_

_I wish I could visit places like the Alps. I live all the way in California and it's seriously hot to no end. I want to visit places like the Alps and some of the places famous architecture. You don't think you can help me with that, right? _

_Ha! Kidding, but seriously it would be great to visit. _

_Please reply_

_-Elite_

…_.._

Dear Elite,

I like my brother's personality, too . I'm so glad that you agree. As for your question, there are a number of other nations which Vash gets along pretty well with. I kind of think of him as being the type of person that is very…how do you say…"don't mess with me and I won't mess with you", if that makes sense to you. In 2002, he became a full member of the United Nations, and is a member of other international organizations as well, including the World Trade Organization, European Free Trade Union, among others. He's even helped America in his troubles with Iraq for quite some time now. Although he's not a member of the European Union, he's not on bad terms per-say with anyone, but at the same time he's not particularly "buddy-buddy" with anyone, either.

I don't know if I can get you super-cheap plane tickets or anything like that, but if you're ever up around my area, I'll be glad to give you a place to stay and show you the sights!

Guten tag!

Lili


	28. From: Republic of Ireland

_Dai Dhuit Lili,_

_I'm Ireland, and I want to ask you something about your brother. Why does he_

_have a heart? He treats you the way a brother should treat a sister while my_

_ex brother England who adopted me treated me like dirt since he colonized my_

_biological brother and I. Well, my biological brother also hates him yet he_

_has no desire to leave for some reason. I just feel as if he's so opposite_

_compared to your brother. Yours gave you food when you were hungry, mine let_

_me starve and took more away. Yours never let you get hurt or killed in_

_anyway shape or form, mine left my people in France after the 9 years war and_

_refused for them to return home to add insult to injury before that Oliver_

_Cromwell was released on my people and over half a million Irish folk were_

_killed. Yours remained neutral in WW2 mine went to war and eventually Dublin_

_was bombed by the Germans. I just want to know why you have to be the lucky_

_one while I was left with a monster for a brother._

_Love,_

_Maureen McNeil *Republic of Ireland*_

…_.._

Dear Maureen,

Your letter touched me so much, I was tearing up reading the entire thing! I'm so sorry for your circumstances! To respond to your thoughts, I didn't ask to get a great brother, just as you didn't ask for a not-so-great one. That's just how life is. Maybe something or someone to help you out of your troubles just hasn't arrived in your life yet. Switzerland didn't find me until I was nearly dead, almost dissolving from existence. Maybe a light will be at the end of your tunnel. You never know! I know how hard life can be sometimes, but in order to see the good that is to come you've just got to tough out the worst of it.

I hope I was able to help even a little bit. If you ever need to talk again, I'm here to listen, mädchen.

Lots of love from the Alps,

Lili


End file.
